Forum talk:Sylvania State Council Elections
Aren't you gonna use the already elected TV council people? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:25, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :State Elections are different from Local Elections, State Elections refer more to State Law and legislative while local more to executive and spending in areas. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:47, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, you trying the megalomania? :P Interesting to see how this'll develop :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Ha, if I understand you correctly, no :L True, if it's a bumbling failure it'll have to be changed however, should it be successful then onwards it shall be! Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:05, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Don't be ashamed, we've done that all before :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::I've been accused by people of it before but thus far none have attempted to prosecute. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:19, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha, it's been a long time since we've held illegal trials in Mäöres, prosecuting Lovian people for their actions in Lovia, so be warned :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: :O I'd like to donate some money to Maores in respect of their history of great understanding. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Hahaha, we need all the money we can get. Send it to me! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Done and done! :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) So when do they start? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :A short while after the Headlands Local Election. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:05, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::When will the Train Village Council start? Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC ::::Also how will this work exactly ccan you run in both Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:53, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::You can run candidates or lists anywhere you want and yes you can run in both however there are higher requirements in the Senator elections for both candidates and the electorate. After everyone has their seats given to them you can forget this whole election thing for a while and just get on with Government. :) and the Train Village Council will be started after the Charleston elections finish, so both will officially start at the same time. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::So I can run candidates in all of them but i'm still restricted to three votes? And then the same applies to the senate races? Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No each district is treated as an individual mini-election for both Representatives and Senate, so you can vote one way in one state and another in another (although I've had thoughts about restricting how many related areas you may vote in). And as I've said to Oos should things not work then we'll look at the problem and change it to make it work. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hm, surely the disrepancy in populations between Noble City is not that great that Noble City gets 24 senators and the next largest district gets only 4? 77topaz (talk) 22:56, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Noble City gets 24 Representatives and a senator while the next closest is Train Village with 4 Representatives and a senator. So you're right, there isn't a great discrepancy at all. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:01, July 5, 2013 (UTC) So, Kunarian, are the candidacies open yet? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 12:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Opening today, just give me a moment. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:06, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Question Is it possible to be a candidate for both the senate and the other one? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:50, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, you can stand for both. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:55, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, I ain't gonna stand in East Sylvania, but whoever wins, please remember Plemming Forest :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:53, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Why does it say "closed" above the candidacies section at the state elections while the closing date is meant to be July 21st? 77topaz (talk) 13:38, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Forgot an update there? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:46, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, changed now. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:40, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :::IF you live in Noble City can you also have a Major Vote for the Noble City Outer District? Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:12, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, you get a Major Vote for all districts in the Noble City Area. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:17, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Waaait Lemme get this straight If you live in the Green Zone you can use your major vote in both green zones, same going for the Red (Noble City) zones and Light Blue and Yellow zones? Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:18, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :20 points to Griffindor! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:28, July 22, 2013 (UTC) You answered above thanks :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:21, July 22, 2013 (UTC) : :o That makes me wanna reconsider my votes :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:50, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Chris added? Chris was added to the Senate Elections...I thought because he wasnt in Sylvania for a year he couldn't run!? Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:24, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :He proved he was (had a house in New Town before the civil war) and therefore the legal block HAD to be removed or I would have broken the law. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:26, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Si senior. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:28, July 24, 2013 (UTC) The Decider Looks like some of these elections are going to be decided by preference of voting. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know, MMunson does lives in Sylvania. HORTON11: • 15:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :He doesn't have residency. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I can't thank Kunarian enough, while i've been the earliest proponent for devolution he took the pragmatic approach. I wanted to do it in Clymene but Horton is a bit hesitant on it. Thanks and its been a great frmat and elelctions. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:51, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. I hope people remember this when the state elections come. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not really fond of using the district system combined with a "you can't have a party running two members in a district". It leaves Wabba with practically 0 seats, as he can't run in the NC district (the only district which allows lesser-voted candidates to get at least a seat). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:21, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :::We can change that, besides remember this won't be a long Council (as in how long it is in office) and so it gives us a chance to work out problems before the next elections. And I have been thinking about repealing the rule that you feel has stunted Wabba. It generally helps parties to get more seats but the point you make about low vote candidates is important, we should definitely look at fixing problems in the system in a vote towards the end of this councils office. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:27, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Good, nice to see some corporation and agreement :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:29, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::No problem. I like working together. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::: :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:25, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::: BenOpat2 only has 27 edits, he isn't a citizen then right? Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:18, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yes, he is. He lost the password to his former account User:Benopat. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:22, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::(posted at same time)No, he is, it's a continuation of his account BenOpat, if I remember the name correctly, he has quite a few more edits than 27. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Ha I remember there was a Benopat just didnt know about his old account. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::He's a former Governor (of Oceana), so of course he's (been) a citizen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:28, July 27, 2013 (UTC) IDK about the TVD or anything really, but the polls are closed now anyway so idk Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:01, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think the Major Vote thing is right actually, cuz it ain't mentioned in the Sylvania State Law. Those results are tied as well. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:04, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::They aren't closed. And on tied votes I'm going to throw something into the Sylvania State Law now. Also you've done the seats wrong. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 08:05, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm going to throw something into the Sylvania State Law now - now that isn't your standard democratic procedure. Certainly voting laws ought to be in place before the voting starts. Introducing game-changing alterations halfway through is murky at best. Is there not a 'clean' solution like equal division of deadlocked seats, keeping them unoccupied or a simple revote? 08:11, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Actually, I'd prefer a re-election in case of a tie in which only those tied are being elected, but I think I can live with your current addition too :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:13, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yuri has a point... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:13, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Why not create 0,5 seats? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:15, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Murky? because I'm really going to benefit from this new law I've introduced. Remind me how many seats I'm deadlocked for Yuri? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 08:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the backup here. Allocating deadlocked seats based on voter support is tricky. Do we count the amount of bigger votes (major votes, etc.) or the amount of voters? The first option would diminish the impact of citizens who could only cast their support vote, like me. 08:22, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I think a 0,5 could work well. Simply create two seats worth half a normal seat (consider them "half seats"), so there won't be a problem concerning placing it "into reality". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:25, July 28, 2013 (UTC) To be honest Sylvanian residents are the only ones who can cast higher votes so it makes more sense to eliminate the lower votes rather than count voters. This is an election for Sylvanians primarily after all. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 08:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :I understand what you're saying, but it's a bit too late to introduce that these elections. For now, either shared-seats or a revote is fair. Next elections, we can do the elimination thing. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:39, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I can live with that, although the suggestion that there's anything murky about this is ridiculous. To be honest I don't have to even do these elections, I can just do it all as governor but I believe strongly in democracy and a lot more strongly than most. So the suggestion that what I'm doing is murky is ridiculous because if I really wanted to be murky I could declare these elections invalid and modify the Sylvanian constitution so that the Governor controls everything once more, now that would be murky, trying to quickly ensure we have a way of dealing with deadlocks is not. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 08:53, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::@Kunarian: I don't know who is running for the deadlocked seats, I didn't bother to check. My statement on the murkiness of introducing new rules was based in just that, the proposition of introducing new rules. In my opinion it isn't a proper way of handling the issue. Whoever loses the seats at stake would be unfairly disadvantaged. 08:51, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :::If you're worried about murkiness look to your friends, Marcus devised a system which seems to have given his allies a quick route to winning some of the deadlocked seats concerned by just taking major votes into account, completely destroys the 'impact' of voters like yourself. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 08:53, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Anyways, the matter is settled. Oos is right, a simple revote will solve most problems. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 08:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::Please note that the proposal for a revote was included in my original protest to new rules. I grant you that rounding up votes in exotic places isn't exactly playing nice, but it has been a running strategy for most political affiliations at some time. I am simply looking for a solution that keeps middle ground. Also, I feel that IF voters from outside of Sylvania are allowed, their vote should count the same as any. Either that, or not be allowed to vote at all. But that is a future debate. 08:59, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :On a side note: my concern with introducing new rules is not so much my own personal impact but the fairness of the whole enterprise. Why should I vote at all if halfway through the process my vote can be left out? 09:01, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::To be honest, I think it would be best to leave out the foreign voters. That would make it more necessary to buy a property in the given state (thus promoting people to go live in Sylvania). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:07, July 28, 2013 (UTC)